


Delayed Flight

by anissa_qiaolian



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anonymous Sex, F/F, non explicit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: Everything seems to be going wrong for Daisy Johnson today. Until she meets a mysterious stranger while waiting at the airport.





	Delayed Flight

The universe was trying to make Daisy late.

That was, at least, what she told herself as she shoved a cheesy jalapeño bagel in her mouth and ran outside to catch her Lyft. She was halfway down the first flight of stairs when she realized: she forgot her fucking duffel bag.

She dashed back up to her apartment and made sure she had _all _her luggage before locking the door this time. She checked her phone.

_2 mins to departure_

“Shit.” Daisy broke into a half-sprint across her apartment complex. She got in the front seat of the Lyft with a half dozen rushed “sorry’s” and another sheepish apology when she asked to charge her phone. Because she’d woken up late, her phone didn’t get to charge fully and was only at 42 percent. And going on a flight to Hawaii for her best friend’s wedding on less than half a battery was a very bad idea.

She feels herself relax as the green battery on her phone climbs higher. About 30 minutes later, they make it to the airport without issue. Her driver is friendly but not overly talkative, and as it is five in the morning and Daisy Johnson is literally the farthest thing from a morning person, she accepts this just fine.

Daisy grabs her duffel and unplugs her phone, now at a doable 65 percent. She gives the driver a five-star rating with a five percent tip – it’s a hefty ride already, but since she was technically three minutes late in the first place she’s willing to cough up a few extra dollars and cents.

Daisy rushes into the airport and checks the flight screen.

“Shit!”

Daisy startles an attendant next to her. She gives him an apologetic smile while her insides are flushed with anger at her own stupidity.

She just missed her flight. And the next one wasn’t for four hours later – two hours _after _her mandatory presence at her best friend’s final dress rehearsal. She was the maid of honor, and she was supposed to be going over her toast today.

Jemma was going to wig the hell out.

Sighing, Daisy settled into a seat by the airport entrance. After moping for about five minutes, she decided to call her friend.

Jemma was understanding; at least she seemed that way on the outside, but Daisy knew her friend well enough to know her poor Type A soul had just been crushed inside her chest. Nevertheless, Jemma rescheduled the dress rehearsal for later that night, Hawaii time. She even mutters out an utterly false assurance that her dress and venue preparations needed to be reviewed again, anyway. Daisy apologized profusely and smiled at her friend’s assurances that she didn’t care if Daisy was twelve days late, as long as she got there safely. Daisy smiled and apologized again; Jemma brushed it off and wished her a safe trip.

After her call with Jemma, Daisy’s next destination was airport security. The line was long now and Daisy busied herself with a game on her phone. Twenty minutes later she was napping on a cramped chair by her terminal with her duffel bag serving as the world’s most uncomfortable pillow. She rubbed her eyes and checked her phone.

Three hours left.

She heaved a dramatic sigh and got up to use the bathroom. At the same time, a shorter, dark haired woman was heading the same way. They collided and two sets of luggage sprawled across the airport floor. The woman picks herself up and frowns at Daisy in a way that vaguely reminds of her of a disappointed teacher. Both hands are on her hips and – oh, Daisy realizes, - she’s hot.

Daisy trails her gaze upwards, past the stranger’s slim legs and torso, outfitted in suede black boots, jeans, and a form fitting leather jacket that’s zipped all the way to her chest. Luxurious brown hair outlines her long neck and curls around past her shoulders.

Between the parts of her hair is an even dreamier face; a sharp chin below her kissable pink lips, pursed in an expressionless line. Devastatingly gorgeous brown eyes with thick lashes. Thin, rainbow shaped brows that were arched into an unreadable expression. Annoyance seemed to radiate from her form.

She coughed.

Daisy abandoned her bi panic to smile and apologize, as she was used to this morning, when a gentle hand touched her chest. Daisy meets the hot woman’s impassive gaze with a quizzical look.

She gestures to the ground. “Aren’t you forgetting your luggage?” And Daisy gaped at her until she realized that the woman had already picked up her own suitcase while her duffel was sitting sideways by her feet.

Daisy hastily snatched up her bag. The woman’s hand retracts from her body and Daisy feels sudden emptiness where her soft fingers were on her chest. She swallows thickly.

“Um…Yeah. I am so sorry about that. Really. Today is just…not my day. And it’s only six in the freaking morning. Anyway, you look like you have somewhere to be so I’ll just…get out of your way.”

The woman’s facial expression remains unchanged, but Daisy would swear she saw those gorgeous lips curl up into a smirk for just a fraction of a second.

“I have nowhere to be just yet.”

Daisy’s eyes flash up to meet the stranger’s. They widen at what they see there.

Lust. Curiosity. Maybe a hint of loneliness, but the desire. The desire was there.

They go into the biggest stall in the restroom.

The woman’s touch is equal parts firm and gentle, prodding and exploring, impatient yet reserved. The amount of contradiction wrapped within this small older powerhouse of a woman makes her head spin.

After they’re done the woman methodically washes her hands at the sink, and dries them as if she truly was there just to relieve herself. If she was anyone else, any Jane or John Doe from Tinder or some party, Daisy would’ve been offended.

But this woman meant no harm. She wasn’t washing her hands to get rid of Daisy’s touch against her skin, or the feel of her mouth inside her core.

She was doing this because she had a routine, and routines kept people like Jemma and this captivating stranger sane. She didn’t understand it, but Daisy damn sure had to appreciate it. It was people like them who kept the world spinning.

Daisy didn’t know what to do with herself after she washed her own hands, so she stuffed her hands in her jacket pocket and smiled softly at the woman she’d just had anonymous sex with in an airport bathroom at 7:15 in the morning.

The woman looked at her through the mirror and smiled back. Her arm brushed against Daisy’s on the way out. She kissed her cheek.

And then she was gone.

Daisy leaned against the sink. The faucet turned out automatically and sprayed the back of her jacket with water.

“DAMMIT!!”

She was one of the last people to get on the plane.

She wasn’t late – just broke, and last minute tickets on a small plane could only get you so far. She thought she saw a flash of dark hair tucked under a pilot’s cap but she ignored it.

Now she was imagining her pilot as a sexy stranger? Pre jet lag was definitely a thing.

She didn’t think of slender legs inside of a long black pencil skirt and toned shoulders with pilot’s wings pinned above the soft flesh of a left breast. 

Nope. Not a single thought was thought.

She doesn’t think of the smooth voice she heard as she struggled to untangle her earbuds: “Good morning ladies, gentlemen, and those in between. This is your pilot Melinda speaking, and we are on course for a smooth flight to Hawaii. It is my mission to get you there safely and I take my missions very, very seriously.

So sit back and enjoy the flight folks, because we’re gonna ride easy. Thank you flying with us and have a tropical rest of your day.”

She was _so _already sleeping.

And then she was really sleeping, nudged awake by a fatherly looking flight attendant with crystal blue eyes. Daisy smirked at him sleepily and sludged herself awake.

“We’ll be landing soon, Miss”, he whispered, just as kindly. “Just thought you should know.”

“Okay.” She nods. “Thank you.”

Daisy is wide awake by the time they land. She texts Jemma with an update. An ecstatic thumbs up emoji and like, seventeen happy faces appear underneath. She smiles and sends a cowboy emoji, followed by a palm tree and sunglasses smiley.

She clicks her screen off and walks ahead towards the cockpit. She nearly trips over her feet when she takes a second glance at the pilot.

“I…it’s you”, she breathes. The woman – the pilot – _Melinda – _gives her that same calm look. But her eyes smile with amusement. She must have seen Daisy board the plane earlier.

“Hello again,” she murmurs quietly. “Did you enjoy the flight?”

Her brows raise suggestively and if she wasn’t currently being flanked by two of the of the attendants, Daisy got the feeling that Melinda would have been full on smirking at her.

But Daisy remains subtle and settles for a small shake if her head and a smirk of her own. “Yeah. It was…smooth. Just like you said.”

A polite smile. “I’m glad. Enjoy your trip.”

“Thanks. And um, you were really good” eyebrow raise, “at flying. Seriously I was asleep like baby for the entire thing.”

Melinda smiles at her full fledged now. “Goodbye, Daisy. I hope you’ll fly with us again soon.”

Daisy waited until she was down the ramp and inside the airport before squealing with joy.

“God willing, Melinda.”


End file.
